


The Water Beckons Her

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimdark, Grimdarkness, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Inspired by someone else's work, Other, This is also homework so, im bad at writing some of these characters :/, im but a small small child, please dont hurt me, yeah just take this im sorry if anyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is not normal. She is sick, she is falling apart.</p><p>Alternately named: In Which Rose Lalonde Is Undergoing A Series of Events In Which She Slowly Turns Grimdark, and Eridan Ampora, Whose Point of View Is Not Written About, Tries to Prevent It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Beckons Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eldritch Throes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064729) by [HattaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattaLee/pseuds/HattaLee). 



> All events had inspiration from:  
> 1) HattaLee's Elderitch Throes  
> 2) Mr. Linden's Library.  
> 3) This tumblr post: http://sermna.tumblr.com/post/46965361435/morningthief-sermna-rose-who-lives-on-the
> 
>  **Edit 6-8-15:** I got a B+ because I had no figurative language, but whatever!
> 
> Alright! Read on!

Rose Lalonde borrowed a book.  
Rose Lalonde was warned of the book.  
She’s always in the back of every classroom, hiding behind what she can. She’s so strangely quiet, and her appearance doesn’t help. Dark colors and long skirts; striking violet eyes that are easily seen in the dark and say danger to anyone who meets them. No one talks to her. It’s as if she were a ghost that everyone knew the presence of. Almost every day, you wouldn’t see her face. She hides in her arms or behind her books, and no one has ever dared to think that kindness could take the intimidating, dark aura off of her. So she would hold her head down, and write. Everywhere there were people, she was the outcast. The one used to the silence. The one everyone is silent around because they thought that breathing the same air she had been breathing would infect them and make them as strange as her. Though there was Eridan Ampora, the two were never really friends. Even at her home, (No, not a home. It never felt like home to me.) it was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were her light footsteps and the sounds of her mother drinking, or sleeping, or dealing with another hangover in the other rooms. She was alienated. Alone.  
Alone, except still in the presence of others in her bedroom. It was one of the only places that was familiar to her. Her own house was clean. Too clean, too different. Her room were messy piles of everything that had its own place. She was in the presence of others through the faint light of her computer screen. It was easier to speak to others, her friends, when they truly didn’t know her.  
But there was also one area that she knew by heart: the library. Of course, it wasn’t her own, but it was some place where she wasn’t so strange. Mr. Linden, the librarian paid no mind to how different the girl seemed. But he did warn her about the book. He really did.  
Rose comes home to either an empty house or a drunken woman creating a ruckus somewhere in the house. It doesn’t matter, because either way, no one is responsible for her. Silence is louder than ever in an empty house with too many rooms for too little people. It was moments in time, when Rose couldn’t breathe and the tears wouldn’t stop. Her mother, drunk or not, never really tried to connect with her. So with no one to touch or speak to with voice, she found herself in stories of magic and monsters. The stories of darkness that stole her head in the night. Occasionally, there is a chime of her laptop, telling her there are people around her, even if they’re not in her sight.  
Her whole life, she’d been told she was different; a statement that she only believes in more as time goes on. As much as Kanaya, Karkat, Jade, John, and Dave said she was as normal as anyone else, she couldn’t bring herself to believe them. Then once again, she can’t breathe, and she wants to be a child again, when she was ignorant and small and happy.  
But that anxiety attack did not just happen. Yes. Yes, it did not, for sure, just happen. She was just thinking, and sat on the floor. She did not just fall to her knees. But then there's this bubbling, rising feeling pooling in her stomach, and suddenly there's a mix of salt water and black, drippy sludge that won't let go of her. When it stops dripping from her mouth, she can't help but swallow, and she grimaces at the taste of the salt that goes back down her throat. When she looks back down at the floor, the carpet is stained grey and wet from all the liquid that came from her body.  
She screams when she realizes what had just happened, yet her mother does not come to her aid. A small part inside her had just started sobbing like a child, desperately wanting her mother, while the rest of her is dazed and curious. There wasn't anything any more disappointing than her mother not helping her at this moment in time. But now Rose stands, running to the bathroom to clean the floor, and then to rid herself and her mouth of the smell of the sea.

When Rose stares at her hands while being engulfed in comforting, warm droplets of water, she stares at the marks that have been placed on them. Her skin has lost the faint sign of life inside. Her fingertips seem to have been touched by a tentacle, but that's stupid, Rose lives in New York, there isn't an ocean for miles! When she steps out of the shower, she stares at her reflection, which seemed to have grey skin and white eyes, with strange black tendrils caressing her. But when she blinks, she's normal. A normal body, with a not so normal mind. Sometimes, she wonders if she truly was fated to be born different.  
But then Rose shakes off the idea, and instead gets dressed without running thoughts, like a normal person. And with her homework already finished at school, Rose takes the new book she had just borrowed, and sits herself at her bed.  
She reads until it's 1AM.

When she wakes, her stomach and head protest to a day of school. Her hands shake and she's incredibly thirsty. She's convinced her hangover-ed mother to let her stay home, and she tells her friends she's sick. Suddenly, she's bombarded with messages from all those who know her.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
CG: ROSE  
CG: WHY DO HUMANS HAVE SHITTY AS FUCK IMMUNE SYSTEMS?

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
GA: Rose Are You Alright  
GA: I'm Sure I Could Be Able To Make You Feel Better Somehow

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
TG: are you serious?

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
EB: wait what are you sick with?

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
GG: Rose!!!  
GG: I can come over!  
GG: Or get you things!  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is an idle chum! --  
GG: D:

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
CA: hey  
CA: i got your handle from kar  
CA: just wwonderin if you wwere ok since you arent at class

 

She smiles a little, knowing they care, and Eridan Ampora as well. She stares at the messages she had just received with a small smile until her head gives her a mental punch and she shuts off her phone and lays back down on her bed. It takes her an hour or two, she's not sure, her body hurts too much to tell, to fall asleep again.  
When she wakes, it’s already 2PM, and she finds herself hunched over the toilet, the same salty taste in her mouth. What is wrong with her? She stares into the water, and she sees her own reflection. What makes her jump back, is the sight of her reflection reaching out to her. She almost instantly flushes the toilet. She leans back on the wall, taking deep breaths. This is not how she wanted her sick day to go.  
Rose quickly goes into the kitchen, quickly taking a slice of bread and a bottle of water before youth rolling up and off the counter when she heard her mother’s footsteps. She nibbles on the bread and drinks away the horrid taste in the back of her throat. Once at her room, she sits herself on the bed and starts to read.  
Rose reads until she falls asleep with the book of lore on Dark Gods open and resting on her arm.

She wakes coughing, but today, she feels well enough to actually go to school. She goes through her morning rituals, then walks to school. The whole way, Rose tried to think of an excuse for her arms and hands, which were lightly dotted in spots. She couldn’t pull out the smell of the sea from her either.  
She decides to speak to Eridan, to thank him for caring. The human and the alien (wwe’re called trolls ya ignorant human!) spot each other, and she gives him a little wave. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m alright now,” she says.  
“Okay, but if you need anthin’, just come talk ta me,” he nods.  
The two go their separate ways but Eridan had noticed the rings on her arms and her eyes turning a shade lighter. He smelled the ocean on her. He knew this was the work of the Horrorterrors. Humans don’t know of them. Just by her smell, he could tell she’s been vomiting bile and seawater. 

The vomit has just been getting worse each day. Her dreams are infested with tentacles that pull her into the water and think that the way to let this creature survive is to push water into its non-aquatic lungs. Each morning she feels wet and sticky and when she lets out the water that was pushed into her body, it’s hard to breathe and there’s sometimes some sand mixed in.  
What terrifies Rose even more is the more the tentacles touch her, the more dyed her skin gets. Once she had even let out a small tentacle that still slithers around in the toilet until she flushed it down the drain. She wants to sleep in peace, she wants to have normal mornings when she isn’t sick. She wants to speak without having to control the words coming out of her mouth, and to stop the black bile leaking from her body.  
Recently, she wears black lipstick and covers most of her body up to hide her darkening skin. She wears makeup on the rest of her to make her still seem human. Eridan had been trying to contact her more and she doesn’t know what he wants and her mind seems to be dissolving.  
She’s failing in her schoolwork. She’s falling apart. Her teeth chatter and sometimes she lets out words that she didn’t know she knew. She needs help. She wants help. She wants to know what’s horribly wrong about her and why she isn’t completely human. She wants to know what she is and why she is living.

Mr. Linden talks to her. He tells her the book is overdue. She only hands him the book, and gives him a weak smile, before she leaves the campus. She leaves all her things just beside the entrance, and all she can do is walk. Her body is drawn to the water with no reason.

_“Rose Lalonde has finally been found. Her body has been found in her mother’s estate, in the waters of Rainbow Falls. There has been no evidence of attempted murder, and seems like a suicide. No one knows what could have driven Miss Lalonde to drown herself, but she will be missed in the hearts of her schoolmates, friends, and family.”_

Ha. No one knows. Eridan knows. He tried to help. Mr. Linden knows. He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is _**homework**_. Also please remember that I am not good at writing any of the other characters seen above. I have no idea what I'm doing or why I was writing this, but when I saw that I had to do something for homework, I instantly looked at Mr. Linden's Library and I knew I should have written about Rose. So please don't kill me, I am but a small child.


End file.
